1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tong-like devices for opening screw-on caps and screw-on lids of containers and bottles and more particularly screw-on lids and caps for jars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of this kind, including devices known as jar lid openers, are used in virtually every household. One very well-known device of this type which has two handles is described in German Utility Model 76 14 833 wherein the two handles are ergonomically close enough together only when the device is used to open a small bottle cap. The situation is drastically worse for large screw-on lids, as on jam jars. A user with small hands is virtually incapable of opening a jar with the device disclosed in German Utility Model 76 14 833 without assistance by another person.
This deficiency has been eliminated by a jar lid opener of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,614. This U.S. patent discloses that a longitudinally displaceable rack with a clamping bracket is first adjusted generally to fit the size of the jar lid and is then tightened by actuation of the actuating handle to more closely fit the lid. However, the use of a rack necessitates relatively long travel on the part of the actuating handle, because of the spacing of the teeth which is a significant inconvenience to the user. Moreover, the idle play of the handle that occurs at the beginning of the motion is long, even when the toothing is fine. Moreover, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,614, the toothing is expensive to make. Additionally, if the teeth are very fine, it is difficult to transmit the major forces that arise by the effort of the user. Overall, for a simple household device, the mechanics of U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,614 are very complicated.